What It Means To Be Strong
by Ayatosbitch
Summary: Kumiko, Ayato, and Kaneki are forced to work together as a team for Aogiri. The team faces obstacles that could either build relationships, or damage them forever. (back from hiatus. I will be revising some chapters) rated M for violence, gore, swearing, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Time: After Kaneki becomes part of Aogiri for a while. A year or two after Season 2 of the Anime itself. Kaneki and Ayato are both at least the age of 19. Touka and the other alive members of Anteiku reopened the coffee shop and still currently work there. Touka is still in college while Aogiri is in the process of laying low._

 _I led me by the hand, as if to fill the niches in the memories in my oozing brain fluid. Without even a destination, we kept walking. Disgusting clouds were floating in the sky. I already know what will happen to me the next time I wake up. ~ Kaneki Ken_

Today's the day. I remember it vividly, my parent's death. You would think after six or so years I would be numb by the pain, but it still haunts me everywhere I go. I tossed in my small inflatable mattress. Maybe I can just sleep the rest of the day today and just wake up tomorrow. Loud banging and screaming echoed through the walls of the building. I hit the wall next to me in frustration.

"Damn.." I muttered. Today's training day. Once every six months the members of Aogiri are gathered to fight each other and new members. Aogiri doesn't keep all of their members, just the strong ones. The ones that lose will most likely be killed or eaten. I don't know which one is worse. I looked at the couple of air mattresses scattered across the room. _Looks like everyone is getting ready except me._ I rolled out of bed and yawned loudly. There was nothing good about this day.

 _Flashback to 6 years ago:_

" _Mom, Dad! Today is training day. And I can officially be a member of Aogari just like you guys." Kumiko beamed at her parents. They both grinned at their only daughter._

" _You sure are strong enough." Her Father nodded, thinking of the hard training days they had together._

" _Are you sure you're ready, Kumiko? You don't want to wait another year to try out?" Her mother pleaded with worried eyes._

" _Mom, You don't have to worry I'm almost 14! There are two members younger than I am. I can't stay with the other kids anymore. I want to fight."_

" _If you're sure. Just be careful. We can't do anything from the sidelines."_

" _I know, but.. I'm not 16 yet so at least they won't kill me." She spoke nervously. Her Father nodded._

" _But that doesn't mean you won't die from blood loss." He added._

" _I'm going to win, don't worry." She gave them one last smile._

 _The field outback was crowded with ghouls. It had been hours since Kumiko had last seen her parents and she was starting to get worried. Surely they would be here right now? Kumiko knew that her parent's would go on a patrol every Friday around 4pm. But guessing how the sun was going down it had to at least be 7pm. They were never out this long.._

" _Hey little girl. Shouldn't you be with your parents or something?" A burly man asked. She scowled.  
_ " _I-I am almost 14. I'm not a child."_

" _Whatever you say kid. If I were you I would drop out. Competition is tough for your age group this year. One of the kids around your age already killed 5 adult ghouls. Maybe you should sit this one out?" He asked, his voice filled with sympathy. Kumiko gave the man an angry look with her eyes bloodshot red and black._

" _Then I'll kill 6 ghouls and him. Don't doubt me because I am small." She hissed. He looked at her in surprise before chuckling._

" _Your death wish not mine." Kumiko ignored him and carried on looking for her parents. She had to fight here soon and she wasn't sure she could do it without them cheering her on._

 _She couldn't see anything. Everyone towered over her. Kumiko was getting stepped on and tripped over. She eventually gave up and went to wait for them by the building. Everyone shouted as a ghoul was shot up into the sky with blood pouring in the crowd. An older female accidentally bumped into Kumiko, which sent her flying backwards, knocking someone else down in the process._

" _Tch.." The person underneath her said. Kumiko looked down and saw a boy around her age with blue shaggy hair and purple eyes. He had cuts, bruises, and blood all over his face. He glared at her harshly. She finally realized that he was glaring at her because she was still laying on top of him._

" _Are you gonna get up or am I going to have to kick your ass?" He challenged. Kumiko's face heated up as she immediately got up and dusted the imaginary dirt off her body. The boy grunted before getting up, dusting the dirt and loose grass from his clothes._

" _S-Sorry." She apologized. The boy just rolled his eyes and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Embarrassment took over as she hurried to reach the building before falling on anyone else._

 _Kumiko watched the sky begin to disappear behind the trees. It was almost her turn. Ten minutes left. Her head fell in disappointment. I guess they aren't coming after all. She shuffled her feet to get signed in when two ghouls stopped her. She looked up at the two men in confusement._

" _Kumiko Sakai." One of them spoke._

" _Yes?" A knot formed in her throat. The two men looked at each other when one of them nodded._

" _Your parent's were killed by investigators today. It was a trap. 30 or so investigators They couldn't complete their mission." Kumiko thought her hearing was ringing as the knot tightened and it got hard for her to breath._

" _Th-this can't be.. Are you sure? Maybe they are just hurt. I-they can't.. They can't be-" Sobs escaped her lips as she tried to cover her face. Kumiko tried to remain calm but her body betrayed her as tears streamed down her face, hitting the dirt. The two ghouls looked at her sadly._

" _You don't have to compete today if you don't want to." She said nothing as the men gave her one last look before leaving her alone. When she realized that she was truly alone she fell to the ground and let it all out. She saw a pair of boots in her foggy vision. It was the same boy she fell on before. What could he possibly want?_

" _What are you sobbing about?" He asked, clearly disgusted. Kumiko bit her lip, why couldn't anyone just leave her be._

" _It's none of your fucking business." She shouted. The boy looked at her in shock. A girl her age cursing at this time? Kumiko wasn't normally this rude. Everyone knew her as a sweet polite girl with nice parents, but she had enough. His expression hardened again._

" _Your parents died. I overheard."_

" _Leave me alone."_

" _They were weak." He said. She wiped her head to look at his expressionless face. Rage filled her veins as she stood up to size him up, but at her height she only glared at his nose. She wanted to punch him in the face or even kill him for saying those words._

" _Your parents were killed because they were weak. If they were strong they would have survived."_

" _My parent's aren't weak." Kumiko growled, her eyes changing as her kangune appeared behind her._

" _Save that for the battlefield, Kumiko. I believe you're next. Let's see if weakness runs in the family." He grinned. Sure enough her name was called. She gave the boy one last hateful glare before changing back to human form._

" _Say anything about my parents again and I'll kill you." Kumiko spat in his ear as you walked towards the battlefield. All she heard in response was a light chuckle._

 _It was time. Kumiko was filled with a combination of different emotions but anger prevailed through them all. She still fought. Somehow she had passed three levels in her age group without a scratch. She was breathing heavily, thinking of the training her father taught her. He always told her to never fight when you are angry but it was the only fuel she had to keep on fighting. Two more rounds have passed as she pierced a woman who had to be in her early twenties in the heart, instantly killing her. Kumiko didn't actually want to kill anyone. All she wanted was to win. Her next opponent stepped up. The blue haired boy. Kumiko's face formed a scowl as she saw him step into the circle. He wore a smug smile and all Kumiko wanted to do was slap it off his face._

" _Kumiko vs. Ayato. Because they are both under 16 ,the first one to fall unconscious or lays on the floor for 10 seconds will automatically lose. This is for the first place title in their age group. You two are already official members of Aogari. This is just a test to see who the strongest is." The announcer said into his microphone. Kumiko remembered what Ayato said about her and her parents being weak. She'll show him. Kumiko instantly transformed and charged towards Ayato. He simply dodged her and tripped her. Kumiko fell to the ground and got a mouthful of dirt. She let out a growl of determination when Ayato smashed his boot into her back, pushing her further into the ground._

" _Stay down." He ordered. Kumiko struggled underneath his weight. It had already been 6 seconds.. She shot daggers out of her back, piercing shards into Ayato's leg and torso. He hissed in pain while Kumiko quickly jumped to her feet. She wasn't going to lose that easy._

" _You should've just stayed down!" Ayato shouted in anger as he flew into the sky with his kagune aimed at her, shooting multiple shards in her direction. Kumiko instantly shielded them with her arms as they cut the skin. She didn't have a chance to react as he punched her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Kumiko groaned in pain but still stood._

" _Don't make me hurt you anymore. I'd rather waste my energy on strong opponents." He said with a disinterested tone._

" _Gahhh!" Kumiko lunged towards Ayato once more. Her father's training prepared her for this situation. She went to kick Ayato with one of her feet, which he easily grabbed. And with this distraction she used her other leg to kick him in the head, hard. Ayato dropped to the floor, clutching his head. Kumiko used her strongest move and stabbed Ayato in his stomach. She noticed he wasn't in enough pain when she realized he had grabbed her kagune. Kumiko tried to pull away but he held onto it with a tight grip. Ayato had wiped the blood trailing from the front of his head as he seethed with anger. Kumiko had a sense of fear when he finally stood, holding her kagune with one hand. In one motion he pulled the kagune forward, pulling Kumiko in his direction at a quick speed. When she was close enough he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the dirt. She couldn't get back up. Ayato held her down by her neck as her vision blurred. The only thing she could see was Ayato's look of victory and the only thing she could hear was her own breathing. The announcer jumped up and Ayato stood, giving her one last uninterested look before her vision faded completely._


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest 1: Thank you so much! I worked hard on that part.**

 **Guest 2: Gah you are correct, thanks a ton. I thought the spelling was off somewhere lol.**

 **Guest 3: Here it is! Kaneki has arrived.**

 _ **Welcome to Chapter two guys! I thought I should start putting a disclaimer at the top so I don't get sued.. I do not own Kaneki or Ayato (sadly). I also do not own any rights to Tokyo Ghoul. The only thing I own is my plot and OC. On with the story! Watch this video for some Kaneki**_ _ **feels**_ _**. Also this does have a lot of filler but I wanted to show how the characters react to each other. The next chapter will definitely be exciting! Kaneki and Ayato might be a little OCC but I couldn't really help it. hehee**_

 _Whose fault is it that things ended up like this? Coincidence? An accident? Fate? There's no such thing as fate. It's simply a combination of one circumstance and the next. And who is it that creates those circumstances? Who is it? It's you. ~ Riza Kamishiro_

Ever since that day Kumiko loathed Ayato. Everyone at Aogiri worshiped him like he was God or something. It made her sick. He even got promoted to executive and used his title to boss everyone around, especially her. They were always neck to neck when it came down to completed missions and that just added Ayato even more on her hate list, competition she didn't want. She continued to stay a loner most of the time at Aogiri. While everyone drank or tortured humans, Kumiko observed them. She wondered what it would be like if she was a human. She would get to go to school and possibly get a career she would actually want! Her lips curled in satisfaction. _That would be great._ Or even, just pretending to be a human like some of the ghouls. It made her want the freedom to choose what live she wanted.

"What's up?" A voice woke Kumiko out of her daze. She looked up to see Kaneki. His face was naked without his mask as he sat beside her, observing the humans below.

"Nothin'" She replied, giving the white haired boy a slight smile. He was the only friend she had here. There wasn't too many members around their age and they had so much in common, it was only natural they'd become close.

"I heard Eto and Tatara talking about us earlier."

"Hmm?" What could they possibly want with her? Kumiko was lucky they even knew who she was. But what would they want with her _and_ Kaneki? She was nowhere near the level as Kaneki, she would only slow him down.

"Yeah. We get to go to college." He shot her a genuine grin. College? A grin grew on her face.  
"Really?" She exclaimed.

"I think so. Unless they changed their mind. I'm excited. I haven't been down there in a while." Kaneki motioned to the crowds of people.

"Why would they send us to college?" Kumiko inquired. It made no sense at all. What would Aogiri accomplish by doing this? Kaneki's eyebrows ruffled together.

"I don't honestly know. I didn't hear an explanation."

"Oh."

"I could show you around. I've here all my life."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened at his words. _Could this day get any better?_

"Of course. I mean, as long as you don't eat anybody. I could introduce you to some friends too." He gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you Kaneki!" She attacked him into a hug, almost knocking him over. He chuckled and ruffled her dark hair. They heard rustling of footsteps which made them turn. One of the Aogiri messengers approached them.

"You two have been requested."

Soon enough both Kaneki and Kumiko are standing by each other in a well lit ,empty office. Shivers of excitement raced through Kumiko's veins. Kaneki noticed her jitteriness and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as they smiled.

"Oh great." A familiar voice muttered behind them. Ayato looked at their connected hands and scowled. Kaneki dropped her hand so Kumiko crossed her arms, annoyed.

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't realized you were coming along." He confessed, walking forward to the short girl.

"Well we didn't realize you were coming along too." She tried her best to stand her ground.

"Guys, Katara will be here any second. Let's try not to fight." Kaneki played peacemaker, like always. He looked at Ayato and Kumiko who were giving each other dirty looks before they both muttered a 'whatever' and turned the opposite way.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Katara's voice got the three ghouls attention. He sat in his fancy chair, fingers intertwined. _When did he get there?_ The three of them wondered.

"So you may or may have not heard about Tetsuka Kochi." The man waited for any sign of recognition from the younger ghouls faces but they showed none.

"He is an artificial ghoul. He was created in a military lab and trained to kill ghouls. He has all the abilities of a regular ghoul, only enhanced. You might be wondering ' _what does this have to do with us?_ ' Well.. He also works for the CCG. The problem for us is that he used to be a member of Aogiri before he escaped." The younger ghouls looked at each other in surprise. _A fake ghoul?_

"He teaches at Kamaii University." Kaneki's eyes lit up at this information. "He captures young ghouls who are trying to blend with the humans and kill them a-"  
"Well isn't he doing us a favor? Screw those human-loving ghouls!" Ayato interjected. Katara gave him a warning scowl.

"I wasn't finished yet, Ayato. Can I continue?" He spoke sternly. Ayato mumbled an apology and stared at the floor.

"Tetsuka then takes the bodies to a scientist who works for the CCG where they use the ghoul's remaining power to create more artificial ghouls. Their only mission is to destroy us. All of us. We can't let that happen, not even to the 'human-loving ghouls'." He added, looking at Ayato. The blue-haired ghoul just bit his lip in response.

"You all have been chosen because you will blend in with the college students until you find Tetsuka. Do whatever it takes to bring him down. I am well aware that some civilians will be caught in this chaos, but that is a chance I am willing to take. Bring his body back after you are sure he is dead so the doctor can experiment on the body. I don't want anyone following you back here so you will have to stay in the city until Tetsuka is captured. Is there any questions?"

"When do we start?" Kumiko grinned at Kaneki, ready to go on an adventure. Ayato just scowled.

"Tomorrow."

"Whoa." Kumiko marveled at everything in front of her. She had never seen so many humans at once and they all smelled so good! Her face was plastered against the glass of the car. There were happy families, couples in love, and street performers. She had the whole backseat of the car to herself since Ayato drove and she didn't want to be next to him the entire drive.

"That's Anteiku. It's one of my favorite places." Kaneki pointed from the passenger seat. Kumiko rushed over to Kaneki's finger to see a small coffee shop in a small neighborhood.

"Why is it one of your favorite places?"

"They taught me how to accept myself as I am. They are the closest thing to a family that I have. Everyone that works there is a ghoul."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"They aren't that great." Ayato grumbled.

"He's only saying that because his older sister lives here." Kaneki explained, shaking his head but smiling.

"You have a sister?" Kumiko's eyes widened at the image of a female Ayato. Ayato responded with an exasperated sigh.

"This has nothing to do with the mission."

"Don't you think we could fill Kumiko in on some things?" Kaneki asked politely.

"I don't see the point."

"Whatever. I don't care about Ayato's life anyway." Kumiko said with a pout.

"Yes you do. That's why you're pouting." Ayato argued.

"I am not!"

"I saw you through the mirror."

"No you didn't. You're making stuff up."

"Look, it's the motel. We made it!" Kaneki interrupted their argument. The other two young adults shut up and looked at the simple motel on the outskirts of town. Kaneki let out a sigh of relief as their arguing stopped.

"Thank God. I'm pooped." Kumiko yawned as she got out of the car and stretched.

"You didn't even do anything." Ayato glared at the shorter girl as he closed his door behind him. Kumiko returned his glare.

"I had to be in a small place with you for hours. That's exhausting enough." Kaneki let out a little chuckle at Kumiko's words. Ayato then turned to glare at him. He coughed.

"Let's go check the place out."

When the three ghouls stepped foot in the motel they were surprised with how crowded it was. Every human had a distinct smell that came from all over the world.

"Hello, welcome to Shiraume. Do you have a reservation?" The woman at the desk inquired. The young adults gave each other a worried look.

"No." Kaneki answered.

"I'll see what we have available." She began typing on her computer. Kumiko looked around the lobby. They had a pool table, a view of a lake nearby, and an open bar. She tried to remember that this was a job and not a vacation, but she could still have fun right?  
"Okay. We have only have one room with two beds available."

"What?" Ayato and Kumiko blurted.

"That's fine." Kaneki handed her his card.

"Kaneki." Ayato hissed as the woman scanned his card. Kaneki shrugged.

"It'll be fine. Just get the bags." Ayato huffed, he hated being bossed around, especially by a guy who looked like his father; but he went back out to his car to grab the bags. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Kumiko trailing behind.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, irritated.

"You can't carry all of these bags yourself."

"Yes I can." Kumiko rolled her eyes at Ayato, also irritated.

"Go ahead and try." She stood by the side of his car and watched Ayato struggle to lift all the bags out of the trunk. He was determined, however, that didn't matter. Ayato managed to grab all the bags and slung them over his back. He gave Kumiko a smirk of victory before he collapsed from the weight of the bags. The seven bags all covered his body as Kumiko felt tears come to her eyes from laughter. Ayato threw some of the bags off his body and glared at the dark headed girl. This only caused her to laugh more as she fell to the floor, holding her stomach. She was trying so hard not to, but his face was beet red in embarrassment.

"It's not funny." Ayato muttered. Kumiko just nodded, rolling on the floor. Ayato couldn't help but crack a grin at the situation but he quickly turned it around.

"Are you gonna come over here and help me or are you going to be an ass?" He inquired. Kumiko chuckled, getting up off the floor to help the blue eyed boy when Kaneki arrived.

"Are you guys ready to see the room?" Kaneki asked, stepping outside with a few door keys.

"Here we are." Kaneki opened the door to the small motel room. There were two queen sized beds, one table, a TV, and a bathroom.

"Huh? This place is tiny!" Ayato complained. Kumiko pushed passed him to jump on the bed.

"And there's only two beds. What are we gonna do?" She cocked her head to Kaneki, who scratched his temple.

"I guess we have to share."

"Huh? How are we gonna do that? I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you Kaneki, no offense. That's gay." Ayato muttered,

"We don't have to sleep in the same bed, Ayato. We can just switch off. One night Kumiko sleeps with me then the next day she sleeps with you."

"I could just sleep in the bathtub.." Kumiko commented.

"Look the beds are big enough. It's not that big of a deal." He jumped on the bed with Kumiko, sprawling out.

"See, we don't even touch."

"Okay, I feel better now."

"Let's go to Kamii. I'm eager to beat someone up." Ayato rushed, completely ignoring them and changing his shoes.

"Ayato, it's 2am. Everyone is sleeping. Don't you want to rest a little and go when the classes actually start?" Kaneki asked. Ayato crossed his arms.

"I'm not tired." He pouted.

"Well it's pointless to go anywhere because everything is closed."

"We could go hunting!" Kumiko exclaimed. Kaneki sighed before smiling at his two eager partners.

"Okay, let's go hunting. However, we have to be careful. Doves are crawling in this ward."


	3. Chapter 3

_Please re-read the ending of chapter 2. I wasn't happy with how I ended it before so I went ahead and redid it. I would really like some constructive criticism on WITTBS so if anyone could review and tell me what I can improve on that will be great (: Do you guys like Kumiko? I'm sorry i updated this a few days late. My boyfriend and I have been very busy this month with opening a club and doing gigs. I try to update every friday if possible._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokyo Ghoul characters. All rights go to their respected owners. No copyright is intended. The only thing I own is my plot and OC._

 _We're always trying to justify our actions with ideals. But ideals cannot give grounds for killing another person. The act of taking a life will always be considered... evil. ~Yoshimura_

Sirens blasted through the empty streets as the dark clouds hovered closer to the young ghouls. Kaneki wore his black mask, Ayato wore his black rabbit mask, and Kumiko wore an orange fox mask. They walked along the alleyways and sniffed for something to hunt. Ayato was growing restless and was getting irritated. Kaneki pointed at some places he used to enjoy as a human, which made Kumiko want to stop and explore.

"There is no one out. This is pointless." Ayato let out a dramatic sigh and leaned against one of the walls in the alleyway.

"Well most humans are sleeping." Kaneki explained. Ayato gave him a disinterested look.

"Ooh what's that?" Kumiko wondered, pointing at a 24 hour gas station.

"Are you seriously asking what a gas station is? How sheltered and naive can you be?" Ayato grumbled.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Kumiko frowned, feeling hurt and embarrassed.

"I'll show you everything tomorrow. Don't worry, you will know this city better than the back of your hand once we're done." Kaneki gave her a reassuring smile. Kumiko grinned at her best friend.

"You guys have fun. I'm actually here to do my job and not go on silly dates." He rolled his eyes at the two. Kaneki and Kumiko began to blush.

"It isn't a date." Kaneki said sheepishly.

"Yeah, Ayato. Don't make things awkward."

"What's going on over here? Why are you guys out this late?" A police officer shone his flashlight on the three ghouls, jogging up from the end of the alleyway.

"Jesus, get that fucking light out of my face." Ayato hissed, shielding his eyes. The officer caught up to them.

"Don't give me that language or I'll drive you down to the station." The officer glared at them suspiciously, focusing on their masks. His eyes widened slightly as he hesitantly pulled out his gun.

"G-ghouls." He whispered, firing his gun three times. The ghouls dispersed, running different directions. The man immediately grabbed his walkie talkie as they disappeared in the shadows.

"Officer Obushita in the alleyway of 24th. Three ghouls a-" His walkie got completely shattered by Ayato's kangune. The officer shook in fear when Ayato stood beside him, smiling.

"You don't want to have a little fun?" He antagonized. The officer tried to shoot him many times but the Black Rabbit dodged them all.

"I was always told not to play with my food but I never liked being told what to do anyway." Ayato let out a chuckle.

"D-don't eat me!" The officer attempted to run the opposite direction but was tripped by a crouching Kumiko. He fell flat on his face, letting out a sigh of pain.

"Sorry." Kumiko muttered, staring at the heavy set officer.

"Did you really just apologize?" Ayato shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I didn't want to hurt him."

"That's the whole reason we went out hunting, duh. What did you think we were going to do?"

"Technically, I didn't want to go hunting. I just used that as an excuse to walk around the city."

'You're such a dead weight. I swear if you want to be a human so bad then go be one."

"I never said I wanted to be a human, Ayato."

"You act like it's some kind of upgrade or an achievement to be a human. Do you want to be like one of these weak, pathetic creatures? Be my guest. Just don't do it around me."

"I never said any of that!"

"Humans are the ones who killed your parents. **Humans** , Kumiko. All they have ever done is kill us and kill our families yet you want to be like one?"

"Shut up!" Kaneki interrupted, shouting at his partner. He stood in front of them with one foot holding the officer down. The two ghouls looked at Kaneki surprised. He wasn't known for raising his voice.

"I am sick and tired of you guys fighting. The day I joined Aogiri I saw you guys bickering and I know that you fought before then. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guys but we are going to fix it now."

"There isn't anyth-"

"Bullshit. Kumiko, why do you argue with Ayato all the time?" Kaneki turned his attention to the angry looking ghoul.

"This is pointless." She huffed, walking away.

"Because she isn't good at anything besides running her mouth." Ayato spoke.

"Ayato, you aren't helping." Kaneki warned.

"Fuck you, Ayato. I'll beat your ass right here right now!" Kumiko shouted. Ayato responded by a loud laugh.

"I'd like to see you try, weakling." Kumiko clenched her jaw and stared at the floor. Ayato rolled his eyes and turned back to the officer, who was bawling his eyes out under Kaneki's boot.

"What are we gonna do with this g-oof!" Ayato was cut off when a fist made contact with his jaw. He lost his balance and fell on his hindquarters. Ayato looked up to see Kumiko looking at him with an expression he hasn't seen before. He clenched his jaw in anger before standing up slowly.

"You really want to do this?" He stared the dark haired girl down with venom in his eyes. Kumiko responded by releasing her beautiful purple kangune, ready to fight.

"Tch." Ayato stood up and changed as well. The officer started to squirm under Kaneki.

"Please let me go! Don't eat me!" He cried out.

"Shh." Kaneki stepped harder on the man "Guys, we shouldn't fight right here in the alleyway. It'll cause too much attention." The two ghouls just stared each other down, waiting to see who will make the first move.

"It already has." About ten members of the CCG stood with suitcases at the end of the alleyway. Ayato let out a chuckle.

"Finally, some fun."

"Ayato, wait. We need to have a plan." Kaneki hissed at Ayato, pulling him back. The CCG opened their suitcases, revealing the stolen kangunes. Ayato shook Kaneki off violently.

"I already have a plan." He charged towards the enemy, shooting shards towards the men and jumping to a balcony above.

"Ayato!" Kaneki yelled. He let the cop from under his grasp and he ran the opposite direction. Kumiko placed her hand on Kaneki's shoulder. As members of the CCG advanced.

"Let's fight. That's all we can do." Her red eyes baring into his gray. Kaneki gave her a short smile.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"Likewise."

"Zig-zag." Kaneki used a code that the members in Aogiri knew well for defense against large numbers. Kumiko nodded as they began to run in sync, zig zagging back and forth. Three of the CCG ran forward. One of them swung his kangune in Kumiko's direction, which she jumped over and drilled her kangune in, slicing the kangune in half. Kaneki used this moment to leap over Kumiko and sink his kangune into the human, killing him. Kumiko's face turned sour behind her mask. She never condone killing, but it was a way of life for them. Another member of the CCG blasted Kaneki with poisonous gas, knocking him a mere few inches in front of Kumiko. He would recover because of the ghoul's strong immune system, but it definitely would slow him down. He began to cough violently as he stood.

"Take this!" Ayato soared from up above, aiming his shards at the humans. They instantly went to shield themselves from the sharp objects that pierced through their armour. Kumiko took their distraction as an advantage and sliced through the bodies of two members with her kagune.

"Nice." Kaneki coughed, charging back into the crowd. Kumiko followed after him but froze in place at the sight of a human with her father's kangune. It was very distinctive, purple like her own. Only his was much larger and tougher. Was this the squad of CCG members that killed her parents? Her jaw shook in grief and anger as her fists clenched. How dare they use her father's kagune as a weapon to kill other ghouls. She couldn't believe how desperate they were.

"What the hell are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ayato scolded as he killed the four ghouls that she didn't know surrounded her. She didn't respond so he grabbed her shoulders violently.

"Kumiko, snap out of it." He ordered. Kaneki handled the remaining three members while Ayato tried to bring Kumiko out of her gaze. He could see the tears slip through her mask. His grip loosened. Ayato realized. He looked down at the deceased human with the kangune that resembled her own. _That must have been her father's._ He reluctantly pulled her in for a hug. They didn't like each other but Ayato knew what it was like to lose his parents. She tensed at the hug at first but grabbed him tighter. He jumped in surprise. Ayato did not actually expect her to return his hug, in fact, he was surprised he even hugged her in the first place. He hasn't hugged anyone in years. He rubbed her back gently, as if she were delicate and watched her her trembling body shook beside his. It surprised Ayato how much he liked it. They were interrupted when they heard Kaneki colliding with a nearby wall. Kaneki let out a cry of pain. Kumiko let go first and Ayato tried to hide his disappointment. _Damn you, Kaneki_. She ran towards Kaneki and grabbed him out of the way before the CCG could send a final blow. Kaneki coughed up blood as she sat him down against a nearby trashcan. Kumiko glared at the remaining three humans and cracked her neck. They were **definitely** going to regret messing with her friends and family.

The whole way back to the hotel Kaneki praised Kumiko.

"You completely kicked their asses! I never expected that from you. I feel like a proud parent." Kaneki joked. Kumiko faintly smiled. He continued his praise as Ayato trailed behind. He felt so awkward for some reason and he wasn't sure why.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked. He looked up to see a concerned Kumiko and a curious Kaneki. Ayato turned his attention to the street curb.

"Why do you care?" Was all he muttered. He felt like such a child but he didn't know what to do in this situation. He tried to not notice her look of disappointment.

"Don't be all mean to her. I saw you hug her back there. Don't even try to deny it." Kaneki added, giving him a smug look. Ayato shot him a glare.

"That doesn't mean I like her." He crossed his arms like a child.

"I didn't say anything about you liking her."

"Yeah well… I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?" Kaneki snickered. Ayato felt his cheeks lit up as he snapped his head to the white haired boy. Since when did he get so annoying?

"I'm not blushing." Ayato hissed. Kaneki held his hands up in surrender as they entered the hotel. Kumiko let out a yawn and jumped on one of the beds.

"I'm just gonna shower in the morning."

"Same. That poisonous gas really took a lot out of me." Kaneki collapsed beside her. Ayato looked in their direction as they both began to snore. He looked at the empty Queen sized bed. He had it all to himself. Ayato didn't like to smell so he decided to take a shower before he passed out like his companions.

The water trailed down his naked body as he stood in the burning water. The steam helped loosen his muscles as he let out a content sigh. Now he had time to think. They would go to Kamii tomorrow and Ayato was angsty about the whole fake ghoul situation. What made Eto and Katara think that it took three to take him down. Ayato could easily do it by himself. In fact, he could have took down all ten members of the CCG tonight if he really wanted to. Kaneki could probably take down the fake ghoul as well. Ghouls can be very sensitive to poisonous gas so Ayato was impressed he did as well as he did without time to recover. And Kumiko.. Well. She has gotten better these past few fights. He knew that Kaneki was helping her train and he couldn't help but get a tinge of jealousy thinking about how close the two are. There wasn't anyone he was close to. But he close loneliness for a reason. Ayato knew he had to accept the loneliness. It was the only thing that made him stronger.

 _Coming up in Chapter four: The three ghouls go to Kamii University where Kaneki and Ayato run into Touka. More jealously and anger from Ayato and possibly the introduction of Uta._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers! Welcome to chapter four of WIMTBS. This chapter should be exciting for some of you. I will base my ships based on what you guys want. I may write alternate endings for each pairing as needed. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul all rights go to Sui Ishida. I only own my OC and the plot. As always, thank you for reading! Happy Independence Day to my American readers and a very happy birthday to Ayato Kirishima.**_

" _It's better to be hurt than to hurt others. Nice people can be happy with just that." ~ Kaneki Ken_

It was around 5 pm at Kamii University as the three ghouls did their best to blend in as college students. Kumiko changed at least six different times until Ayato threatened to throw her luggage out the window. Kamii University was much bigger than Ayato and Kumiko expected while Kaneki tried to hide his excitement.

"There's so many people here." Kumiko whispered as college students crowded around them, hurrying to class.

"I know. It's disgusting." Ayato added.

"Quit being negative. It's not that bad." Kaneki gave them both a friendly grin as he led them through the campus.

"How can we find Tetsuka Kochi when we don't know what he looks like or what he teaches. This campus is huge. There is probably at least one hundred teachers." Kumiko inquired.

"Actually, I bet we can find him today. I don't think he's the type to hide, especially when he can smell three ghouls together." Kaneki explained.

"I don't see him attacking us here. There's too many people." Ayato said.

"So we have to lure him elsewhere?" Kumiko asked.

"Exactly." Kaneki agreed.

"We aren't actually attending college though right? I don't think I can handle that." Ayato confessed.

"What? The Great Ayato can't handle going to college? He can kill over 50 doves but can't learn and socialize?" Kumiko antagonized.

"Tch. Shut up." Ayato shot her a nasty look. Kumiko shot him a smug grin.

"Touka does it everyday." Kaneki added.

"Screw Touka. She couldn't kill 50 doves. The most she could kill would be like 5." Ayato hissed, walking ahead. Kaneki rolled his eyes and smiled at Kumiko. He was always like this.

"Touka-san is his sister, correct?" Kumiko questioned.

"Yeah. She's act-"

"We have to hide." Ayato grabbed their arms and attempted to drag them in the other direction, but he tripped over Kaneki's leg. The three ghouls collapsed on each other in the middle of the walkway. Some college students snickered while others just stepped over them. Ayato let out a groan as he pushed the other two off of him.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" A female voice asked awkwardly. Ayato shifted his gaze to the pathway while Kaneki helped Kumiko up.

"Touka." Kaneki softly smiled, extending his hand. Touka gave him a look of amusement before giving him a hug. Kumiko awkwardly shifted her gaze to Ayato, who was still sitting on the ground. Touka and Kaneki seemed to be in their own world as Kumiko extended a hand to help Ayato up. He completely ignored it and stood up on his own. Kumiko huffed.

"This is Kumiko. We are all on a mission for Aogiri together."

"Uh, hello." Kumiko stammered. She wasn't used to meeting people in this fashion. Touka gave her a friendly nod and turned to her younger brother, who refused to look at her.

"Do you know Tetsuka Kochi? He's supposed to be a professor here." Kaneki turned the conversation around, much to Ayato and Kumiko's delight. Touka tapped her chin.

"Yeah he sounds familiar. He has a weird scent to him, kinda like old meat and hospital."

"I'll catch you up."

"I can't believe the CCG would go to these great lenghts of actually creating an artificial ghoul just to kill us." Touka shook her head in anger. The four ghouls sat at a table out in the open.

"Pfft. I can believe it. We were never meant to coexist." Ayato leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"That's just what you believe." Touka fired back. The siblings gave each other hard looks, making the rest of the table uncomfortable.

"So, uh… About Tetsuka?" Kaneki let out a shy chuckle.

"He's a chemistry professor. I've never had him but I always see him in the labs." Touka answered.

'Let's kick his ass." Ayato stood up.

"No, wait." Kaneki grabbed Ayato by the sleeve. "Don't be stupid. You can't cause a scene here remember."

"I know that." He peeled Kaneki's white hand off his leather jacket. "I'm going to lure him to the football field."

"You know we are supposed to work together on this right? This isn't _Ayato and the other two ghouls who happened to trail behind mission_. Can you at least tell us the details?" Kumiko pleaded. Ayato stared at her for a few seconds before sitting back down.

"Just to be clear: Everyone has to do exactly what I say."

Kaneki said goodbye to Touka before the three ghouls began their mission. Kumiko gave a friendly wave while Ayato scowled.

"There's the labs." Kaneki pointed to a building near the end of the campus. Ayato nodded and motioned the two to follow.

"It looks like he's teaching a class." Kumiko observed as they got closer to the building.

"This is his last class of the day. We will just have to wait till he's out." Kaneki explained.

"Why is Touka running this way?" Ayato's voice caused them to see an exhausted Touka who caught up to them and attempted to catch her breath.

"Doves are here. They are about to evacuate all the students. You have to leave. **Now**. "

"How did they know we were ghouls?" Kumiko whispered.

"I don't know but the whole city has been under close watch after an attack where three ghouls kill-" She looked skeptically at them. "Did you guys attack 10 doves last night? Honestly, what the hell were you guys thinking?" She directed her sentence to Kaneki, who looked at the floor ashamed.

"To be fair, they approached us first." Ayato grinned.

"This isn't funny! What about the rest of us who are just trying to fit in? You don't put out fire by adding more fire."

"Where did you see the doves?" Kumiko interrupted.

"Three buildings away. I don't know what you guys are planning, but keep me and the other ghouls out of it."

"I'm sorry, Touka." Kaneki apologized.

"You know better." She turned on her heel and hurriedly walked where the rest of the student's were dispersing.

"What do we do now? Should we come back another time?" Kumiko asked. Sirens went off in the campus as students and teachers ran out of the exits as they tried to get away from danger.

"This is not a drill. Ghouls are on campus. I repeat: Ghouls are on campus. All students and professors need to leave the University in an orderly fashion." The intercom blared through the speakers.

"Hide." Kaneki motioned the two ghouls behind a wall as a group of thirty or so doves marched through campus.

"We can take them." Ayato whispered.

"Haven't we already done enough damage?" Kaneki replied.

"Look, it's Tetsuka." Kumiko pointed to the professor, who looked extremely human. He was talking to the doves as they scanned the campus.

"This was planned." Ayato muttered.

"What?" Kumiko asked, looking into Ayato's colorful eyes.

"They somehow knew we would be here. They were ready for us."

"How would they know we were coming? The only people who knew were the higher ups at Aogiri." Kaneki rebutted.

"Plus they know that three ghouls attacked 10 doves last night. Maybe they are looking for a little revenge." Ayato whispered as footsteps came closer. The three ghouls put their backs flat against the wall.

"We need an escape plan. This isn't a good time." Kumiko's voice shook.

"Tetsuka, you said that you smelled them close?" A dove asked as they stood just mere inches away from the three ghouls. Tetsuka let in a gaspy inhale.

"Oh yeah. Two males, One female. And do they smell delicious." He let out a dark chuckle.

"You can't eat them. We have to take them in alive, remember?"

"They never said I couldn't eat an arm or two." Tetsuka replied, getting closer and closer to where the ghouls crouched behind a large trashcan. Ayato gave his partners a look before putting his mask on.

"I'll distract them. You guys think of a plan." He ordered.

"Bu-" Kumiko blurted.

"We don't have time. Just do what I said." He interrupted, before releasing his kagune.

"Show off." Kaneki smirked. Ayato nodded at the white haired ghoul and leaped into the air, attacking the artificial ghoul with his kagune, piercing his entire stomach. The investigators gasped at the surprise attack but Tetsuka almost appeared as if he were expecting it. Even though his stomach was completely overtaken by Ayato's kagune he didn't look at all in pain. Ayato immediately distracted his kagune and jumped back a few feet. His mouth fell when he saw Tetsuka's body instantly repair itself. He had completely pierced through all his organs and it didn't even leave a scratch? Tetsuka laughed, clutching his stomach and looking at the younger ghoul in amusement. Ayato subconsciously took a step back, preparing for a defensive move.

"My turn." He let out his slick black kagune that rose over 20 feet high. Ayato's eyes traveled up to the top of his kagune where a sharp scorpion tail pointed straight at him. He had never seen anything like this in his 19 years of life. For once in his life, he was terrified. The doves ran behind him, waiting to open their suitcases. Ayato clenched his jaw and prepared for the worst. He clearly underestimated the CCG. Tetsuka aimed his kagune and fired it at Ayato. He ended up dodging it last minute and falling to the ground due to the strong impact. As Tetsuka pulled his kagune back Ayato saw the damage it did to the cement they stood on. The hole had to be two feet deep. Tetsuka repeatedly tried to struck Ayato with his scorpion tail but missed from Ayato's defenses. The second Tetsuka fired his kagune, Ayato had to dodge and regain his composure before he struck at him once again. He was purely defensive and had no time to even get a punch in. _What's taking those two so long_? Ayato wondered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey fuckers, I'm gonna eat your Mom!" A female voice rang behind him. He instantly recognized it was Touka's. His breath was caught in his throat. She shouldn't be here. Tetsuka stopped momentarily attacking Ayato to look at the girl in a rabbit mask. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get her." He spoke as the doves behind her charged towards the young girl.

"No!" Ayato tried to attack the nearest investigator but was blocked by Tetsuka's kakune. He glared at the artificial ghoul who locked eyes with him. Touka flew from the doves and landed on one of the buildings. The investigators opened their suitcases as they ran after her, kakunes at disposal. Kaneki launched himself up next to Touka on one of the roofs.

"There's the other one!"

"That's eyepatch! He's an one eyed ghoul!" the doves screamed as they tried to catch up. Ayato let out a small sigh of relief. He trusted Kaneki with his elder sister.

"You're mine." Tetsuka brought down his kagune, interrupting Ayato's worry. Oh, shit.

He braced himself for the attack when Kumiko jumped in front of him, pushing Ayato out of the way before Tetsuka's kakune made contact with her fox mask, completely shattering her mask in pieces. She fell to the floor from the impact as Ayato rushed to her, keeping an eye on Tetsuka. The artificial ghoul's grin grew at the sight.

"Just when things started to get dull." He chuckled. Ayato grabbed Kumiko over his shoulder and leaped to the roof, running her to safety.

"Running away huh?" The artificial ghoul narrowed his eyes at Ayato but chuckled nonetheless.

"Alright I'll even give you a headstart." His voice echoed as Ayato jumped over one last building before putting Kumiko down beside a satellite pole. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I didn't die." She caught her breath. The remaining part of her mask began to melt away slowly. How did her mask handle that much damage? Or more importantly, why is it melting? Ayato pulled the ruined mask and threw it off the building. The rest of it scattered completely into little pieces. He looked around for Tetsuka but didn't see him anywhere.

"Don't you ever do that again." Ayato glared at the dark headed girl.

"I couldn't let you die. I haven't kicked your ass yet." She replied, standing on her two feet. Ayato scowled at her stubbornness but couldn't help a small grin curl from his lips

"And you never will." He saw Kaneki and Touka running alone in the distance behind a park.

"Go with them. I'll catch up." He motioned to the park. Kumiko hesitated.

"That's an order."

"If you aren't back in ten minutes-"

"I'll let you kick my ass. Now go before he finds us." Ayato commanded. Kumiko nodded her head and jumped off the building. She saw Tetsuka gaining speed in the distance. A nervous lump appeared in her throat. She hoped Ayato would make it out of this alive.

 **I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about taking this long to update. This past week kicked my ass. I only have two questions I want you guys to answer.  
** **Should I change the rating of this story to Mature to add more graphic details?**

 **Would you guys want some smut/lemon in the future?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEEEEELLOOOOO VIEWERS**_

 _ **I hope you are all doing well.**_

 _ **Welcome to Chapter 5 of WIMTBS**_

 _ **Based on the feedback I received I will be moving this story up from T to M just to be on the safe side (things get kinda violent in TG yaknow?) plus I will be posting a lemons later in the chapters (wattpad viewers will have to view them separately so I don't get reported.) Now that we've cleared that out of the way..**_

 _ **Let's continue where we left off.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul all characters belong to Sui Ishida. I only own Kumiko and the plot.**_

 _You don't need to blame yourself just because you've hurt someone, just like when you're walking you can't really blame yourself to crush some ants... that's what being stronger ones means. ~ Shuu Tsukiyama_

Ayato braced himself for Tetsuka to attack. He was ready. Tetsuka jumped on the lone building Ayato stood on and took his time to approach him. Ayato tried to hide the fact that he was shivering in his boots. He watched as Tetsuka took in his surroundings. _What is he waiting for?_ Tetsuka relaxed and gave Ayato a calm smile. Ayato twitched in confusement.

"You're so typical, Ayato-dono." His voice sounded different than before. He sounded serious with a touch of amusement.

"W-what?" Ayato was caught off guard. "How do.. How do you know who I am?" He clenched his jaw behind his mask. Tetsuka laughed in response.

"I was behind the scenes at Aogiri remember? I worked with Doctor Kanou." His voice was smooth as he tucked his giant kagune away and his eyes changed back to their original color. He was wide open. Ayato could attack him right now and it would be entirely one sided. He wanted to be careful though. He didn't know his intentions.

"That quack?" Ayato replied harshly through his mask. Tetsuka grinned.

"That's right. I'm glad I finally got to be alone with you without One-eyed and your pesky girlfriend. I have something impor-"

"She's not my girlfriend okay? S-she's not even my friend. She's just.. A- a co-worker. A weak one at that." Ayato interrupted, jumbling his words together. Tetsuka cocked his head.

"As I was saying… I have something important to ask. Or actually, It's more of a favor."

"Fuck you. You betrayed Aogiri as well as your own kind. The only favor I will give you is killing you." Ayato spat.

"I figured you'd say that. But I'll get you to change your mind. However, next time you see me I won't be so nice. Consider yourself lucky." And after those words Tetsuka jumped off the building. Ayato ran after him and looked over the edge. Tetsuka disappeared. Ayato cursed and balled his fists. He should've attacked him when he had the chance. Now he will have to stay in the city longer and hunt for him. Ayato growled. He couldn't help but wonder what favor Tetsuka wanted. His eyes widened at the thought that he went after his partners in his disappearance. He jumped off the building and ran in the direction he saw the ghouls run before. Worry filled his mind. Tetsuka knew who he was then did he know who Kumiko and Kaneki was? Or maybe Touka? Touka would be so pissed at him for ruining her chances at fitting in ever again.

Ayato pushed his way through bushes and jumped over tree roots. He had to hurry up and get to his fellow ghouls in case something happened. He scared a family of skunks as the mom hissed and lifted her tail as a warning. He ignored them and carried on, seeing the clearing of the exit. He stopped to catch his breath and saw three figures in the distance standing near the end of the forest. Kaneki was caressing Kumiko's face. Or at least that's what it looked like. Touka noticed Ayato first, giving him a look of confusement. Ayato walked to the three as Kaneki and Kumiko finally noticed his appearance. Kumiko's face had a few small cuts where Tetsuka's kagune shattered her mask. Normally small injuries like that would heal in mere seconds for a ghoul. He tried to get a better look at her face when she launched forward and embraced him in a hug. Ayato gasped and was surprised with this sudden movement. He gave Kaneki a look of shock but he gave him a grin in response.

"You made it." Was all Kumiko said as she awkwardly released him and took a few giant steps away. Ayato dropped his mouth. He wanted to say something rude. He needed to say something rude. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Touka and Kaneki watched intently, waiting for Ayato's reaction. Ayato felt his cheeks turn red. He wasn't blushing. Blushing is for children and hopeless romantics. He was neither.

"Obviously, I told you that I'd be back. Don't tell me you doubted me?" He spoke as he walked further ahead. The three ghouls followed not far behind.

"Where are we going?" Kumiko questioned. Ayato stopped, causing the three ghouls to stop as well.

"I have to report something to Aogiri regarding Tetsuka. I want you guys to lay low till I come back. It won't be long, maybe a few is still out there and we don't know how to defeat him yet so do whatever you can to not encounter him."

"When did you get so cool, Ayato?" Touka teased and rolled her eyes. Ayato gave Touka a knowing look.

"I've always been cool." He turned on his heel and continued to walk to the outskirts of the city. The other three ghouls watched his back as he took each step with confidence. He had to find a way to take down Tetsuka, even if it killed him.

"Ayato has been acting different hasn't he?" Touka asked. The three ghouls sat in a booth at Anteiku. It was a slow day due to the high watch of ghouls so they were the only ones in there.

"What do you mean?" Kaneki sipped his coffee.

"I don't know he seems more… mature or something."

"I know what you mean." Kumiko added. Touka and Kaneki turned their attention to her.

"What?" She wiped her coffee mustache off her upper lip. The two ghouls looked at each other and grinned.

"Maybe he's changing because of you." Kaneki explained. Kumiko spat out her drink all over Kaneki.

"Shit, Kaneki. I'm so sorry." Kumiko grabbed a handful of napkins and pressed them roughly on his face. Touka coughed to cover up her laughter while Kaneki flared his limbs trying to get away from Kumiko's hands.

"Who is this?" A heavier set man appeared at the side of their table. He looked like a happy individual with a giant smile on his face.

"This is Kumiko. Kumiko, this is Renji Yomo. He works here at the cafe' with Touka." Kaneki explained.

"How do you guys know each other?" Renji wondered.

"Aogiri." Kumiko replied. Renji's smile flattened.

"Oh." He walked the other direction without turning back.

"I wouldn't say that name around here." Touka leaned in and whispered.

"Sorry." Kumiko stared at the table.

"It's okay. They all know I'm a part of Aogiri. It doesn't matter what they think." Kaneki explained.

"Thanks Kaneki." Touka gave him a look.

"Shit, not like that. I'm sorry." He tried to defend himself. Touka rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever. You're lucky no one has kicked your ass yet."

"You mean he's lucky that YOU haven't kicked his ass yet." Kumiko giggled. Touka grinned and nodded with agreement. Kaneki nervously chuckled.

"Enough talk about my ass guys."

"It's not that great anyway." Touka grumbled. Kaneki's face flushed pink.

"What's not all that great?" A dark voice questioned a few feet away. His skin was pale and ghost-like with dark hair and several tattoos were inscripted on his body. Shivers subconsciously danced through Kumiko's body.

"Nothing."

"Kaneki's ass."

Kaneki and Touka said simultaneously. The man then cocked his head.

"I see. How is your mask holding up?" He changed the subject.

"I don't have any problems with it." Kaneki answered.

"Uta, your order is here." Renji called from behind the counter.

"Excellent. Hope to see you again soon." Uta turned on his heel and walked to the counter.

"Speaking of masks.." Kaneki's eyes widened when he looked at Kumiko.

"Wait, Uta! I have a favor to ask."

Kumiko had no idea how she ended up on the west side of town with a scary looking man. Oh wait, Kaneki trusted Uta with her life! She was a trained killing machine but even the humans in this part of the city scared her. Uta opened the door to what appeared as a mask store. Kumiko glanced around while Uta locked the doors.

"Don't get lost. I don't get girls here too often so this will be a challenge..." Uta mumbled the last part of the sentence to himself as he went to the back of the store. Kumiko shivered at the sight of an evil baby mask and walked faster to find one that better suited her tastes. She had already gone through three aisles when she wondered where Uta was.

"Uta?" She asked sheepishly, looking around the store. The lights shut off. A scream escaped Kumiko's lips in surprise as she crouched to the floor. She could only hear her breathing as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Kumiko slowly raised to her feet and took a step forward.

"Boo." Uta jumped in front of Kumiko. She screamed again and fell backwards onto her butt. Uta began to chuckle as the lights came back on. Kumiko glared at the not -so -scary -anymore man extended a hand to help her up. She couldn't help but notice all of his tattoos.

"Sorry about that. I haven't scared anyone in a while and I couldn't contain myself any longer." He confessed, walking towards the middle of the store. Kumiko followed, staying alert for anymore scare scenes.

"Don't be so skittish. I had my fun. Now let's get to business." Uta patted the wooden chair in front of him, signaling for her to sit. Kumiko obeyed his request and sat. Uta grabbed her head and began to measure it.

"What color did you have in mind?"

"Uhhh… I don't know. Marroon? Green?"

"Silver would look good.."

"O-"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Um, what does this have to do with a mask?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just like gossip."

Kumiko returned back to Anteiku to meet Kaneki with a new mask in hand. Uta let her keep her fox but he did add a glittery silver finish to the design. It was late so Aogiri was closed but Kaneki waited in front of the coffee shop for her. The sun had already went down and a few stars started to appear in the sky. Kumiko couldn't help but worry about Ayato. She hoped his meeting with the higher ups went well.

"Nice mask. Suits you well." Kaneki told the shorter girl. She grinned as they started to walk back to the hotel.

"How was your alone time with Touka?" Kumiko teased. Kaneki's cheeks blushed.

"I-it's not what you think." He blurted.

"Relax, I'm just playing around." Silence filled the evening air as the two crossed a street.

"I am rooting for you though." Kumiko winked as Kaneki rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are."

"You looked so happy around her."

"I look happy around you too, Kumiko. What's the point?"

"Yeah well, everyone looks happy around me. I can't help that." She snickered.

"Sssh." Kaneki shushed Kumiko. He pushed her behind him and sniffed a few times.

"That way." He lightly whispered, ushering his friend in the other direction. Kumiko looked back and could hear people talking.

"Investigators. They don't normally come out and patrol at night unless they are looking for someone in particular." He continued to whisper as they sped walked through an alleyway.

"Do you think they are looking for us?"

"More than likely." They both turned a corner when a German shepherd leaped from the shadows and bit Kaneki on the arm. He let out a yell of pain and flared his arm till the animal released, blood dripping from his mouth. The dog began to growl and transform into a creature they have never witnessed. His face began to distort into a black demonic snake head and his entire body grew twice his size. Kumiko felt her stomach drop as the creature's fangs curled into a grin.

"Run!" Kaneki shouted as he grabbed Kumiko's arm and started to run as fast as he could. Kumiko tried to keep up with the white haired boy with the creature right on their trail, making incoherent noises and hissing at them.

"This way!" Kumiko pushed Kaneki inside an upper class hotel. Once they were inside they took a deep breath as elegantly looking humans scowled at the young adults.

"Surely he won't come in he-" Kumiko began as the creature bursted through the glass windows, shattering the entrance. Their eyes widened as the humans screamed and ran in opposite directions. The creature made no attention to them but focused on the two ghouls in front of him. They didn't want to transform in the hotel and they had no idea what the creature was to know how to defeat it. It began to hiss and lick his lips with a snake-like tongue. Kaneki grabbed Kumiko's arm again as they tried to escape. The creature maneuvered his tongue like a whip and collided with the marble floor mere inches from them, causing the whole hotel to shake. Police sirens were going off in the distance. Kumiko jumped harshly onto the creature's tongue as it convulsed, making Kumiko trip. Kaneki caught her before she hit the floor and ran up the stairs. The creature's eyes turned venomous as his tongue collided with the stairs, making them collapse under their feet. Kaneki hurried and jumped to the next floor.

Kumiko leaped from Kaneki's arms and stared below at the creature. He let out a demonic roar as police officers came through the entrance. They began firing at the unknown creature. He let out a sound of pain and turned to the officers.

"Come on." Kaneki grabbed her once more.

"But, that thing is going to kill those people!"  
"That thing is going to kill us if we don't get out of here." He urged.

"But-"

"Go." Kaneki shoved her into the elevator as she watched the creature turn to give them one last look.

Kaneki and Kumiko returned to their hotel room. They were panting and trying to catch their breath.

"I'm starving." Kumiko confessed. Kaneki's stomach growled.

"Me too."

"I wish Ayato was back so we could go hunting for food." Kumiko pouted, looking through the refrigerator.

"Why do you bother looking in there? Do you honestly expect room service left body parts just for us?"

"No." Kumiko sighed, shutting the door. "I was just looking." The hotel door started to jiggle as a room key opened the door. Ayato walked in, looking the exact same as he left. Possibly even better. He gave the other ghouls a look of distaste.

"What happened to you guys?" He sniffed and turned to give a look at Kumiko.

"And what's that smell." He squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"What smell?" She subconsciously sniffed herself as Ayato got unexpectedly close and began to smell her face and hair.

"Why do you smell like another male ghoul?" He growled, grabbing her shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A-" Kaneki tried to step in.

"I wasn't asking you. You were supposed to be watching her. Not letting her get near trash." Ayato snapped at the white haired ghoul.

"Let go of me." Kumiko escaped from the taller ghoul's grasp.

"I'm not your property, Ayato. Kaneki is not my babysitter." She argued. Ayato fumed.

"I leave for half a day and you spend your time with another male ghoul like a whore or something? We are on business!"

 **Smack.**

A slap echoed through the room as Ayato grabbed the side of his face that Kumiko slapped. She clenched her fists and looked at him in anger. Ayato stood in shock for a moment till his eyes turned harsh.

"Kumiko was with Uta. She was getting a new mask." Kaneki spoke up, releasing some of the tension. Ayato's eyes lightened up while Kumiko's fists remained balled up.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place." Ayato muttered, walking away from Kumiko and avoiding eye contact.

"Because it was none of your business." Kumiko fired back. "You aren't my boy-"

"I never said I was your boyfriend! I'm your boss. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Well you're doing a pretty fucking terrible job at it! Look at Kaneki's arm. While you were at your 'important meeting' we were getting our ass kicked by some mutant German shepherd snake thing!" Everyone turned their attention to Kaneki's arm. It didn't heal at all and the bite marks appeared to be looking deeper.

"What happened?" Ayato asked in a timid voice.

"We got attacked on our way back to the hotel. A dog turned into a demonic looking creature and seemed to only be interested in us." Kaneki answered.

"Why aren't you healing? This is almost like the mark on Kumiko's face that isn't healed yet." Ayato examined Kaneki's arm as Kumiko touched the scratch on her face. Something weird is going on.

"This isn't good." Ayato said to himself. "Tetsuka is behind this."

"How are you so sure?" Kumiko wondered.

"Because the creature you talked about was only interested in ghouls. Just like Tetsuka. The creature's purpose is to track down ghouls and kill them. When Tetsuka struck you you were left with a scratch that hasn't healed. Then something attacks you and bites Kaneki's arm. It doesn't look like it's healing either. They found something. Something to prevent our healing abilities. This puts the investigators at an advantage. They found our weakness."

* * *

 **This did take me a while to update but I did have a bit of writer's block for this chapter /:**

 **I hope you guys like it and feel free to give me suggestions and feedback!**


End file.
